Ultimate Revenge
by neon maverick
Summary: “Everything we know right now, Mitchie, will disappear – just like that!” As he added emphasis to “that”, a gunshot rang out and she jerked. Looking down at the blood spreading through the material, she whispered, “Shane…”
1. Chapter 1

"_Everything we know right now, Mitchie, will disappear – just like that!" As he added emphasis to "that", a gunshot rang out and she jerked. Looking down at the blood spreading through the material, she whispered, "Shane…" Character death – might not be who you think._

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 3:27pm**

'…_You're gonna be okay, you have to be…' _

'…_Just hold on…' _

'…_You can't leave me; I love you, Mitchie…' _

'…_I'm gonna kill the bastard who did this…' _

**Monday 16****th**** July 2009 8:47am**

'Mitchie!'

'Caitlyn!' Mitchie Torres ran up to Caitlyn Gellar, both crushing each other in a bear hug. 'I've missed you so much!'

'Me too.' Caitlyn pulled back – she wasn't lying; she'd missed Mitchie a lot since they left each other at Camp Rock the previous year. 'I can't believe it's been a whole year.'

'I know!' Mitchie grinned.

'So, are you looking forward to seeing him then?' Caitlyn asked, even though she knew perfectly what the answer was.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

**8:52am**

'I don't fancy her!' Shane's face turned a perfect shade of crimson.

'Yeah, you so do.' Nate said, flicking through his notebook aimlessly. 'You fancy her, she fancies you, you fancy each other…she's too scared to admit it and you're too conceited.'

'Watch it.' Shane glared at him – he wasn't sure whether it was playful or not. 'Jason, a little help?'

'Nope.'

'Why not?!'

Jason looked up at Shane through his bangs, a serious look on his face. 'You didn't make me my birdhouse.'

Nate snorted, scanning a page of his notebook. 'Yeah, Shane…how could you?' Jason didn't pick up on the sarcasm in his voice, and nodded proudly.

Shane, however, did. 'Yeah, well…this is your first year here; you'll have to learn to wash in cold water just like I did. I'm already used to it so ha.'

Nate pouted – he didn't like the sound of that. 'Touché.'

**8:30am**

'I will kill her – and anyone who stands in my path.'

'But…'

'Enough. Shane Grey won't know what hit him…' An laugh ended the conversation.

_Please, please, please review (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 4:03pm**

'Jason!' He ran in front of him and pushed him out the way.

He felt the bullet tear through his skin and he squeezed his eyes shut in the pain. The masked figure stalked off, not bothering to shoot Jason as well – maybe later, maybe never.

Jason looked up at the curly-headed 16-year-old on the ground next to him. 'Oh my God…Nate.'

**Monday 16****th**** July 2009 9:12am**

'We're not gonna be late, are we?' Shane leant forward to ask the limo driver.

'Don't worry, Shane. You'll have enough time to see her.' Nate was still in his notebook.

'It's not that…I just, I just…'

Nate raised his eyebrows expectantly. 'Shane and Mitchie, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S… _ouch!_' Nate looked up at Shane, who'd just smacked him upside the head and was now smirking. 'What was that for?'

Shane didn't answer – he didn't need to.

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 4:05pm**

'_Jason?' _

'Shane! Oh my God, where are you?'

'_I'm with Mitchie – Jason, Jason. She's been shot…' _

'Oh god, Shane. Is she alright?' Jason glanced down at Nate – the teenager was still conscious, but barely and shivering. He was fighting to keep his eyes open.

'_N-no. She's unconscious…' _

'Well, just hang tight, alright?'

'…_Yeah…'_ Shane paused. _'Jase, who are you with?'_

'…' Jason bit his lip. '…Nate…'

'_What's wrong? Did something happen to him?' _

'He was shot as well…he's still conscious…'

'_Can I speak to him?' _

**Monday 16****th**** July 2009 9:14am**

'Where is he? He should be here by now.' Mitchie said, glancing at her watch.

'Look, Mitchie – you're overreacting. He's coming soon.' Caitlyn said, playing on her laptop. 'Damn, he killed me.'

'But he has to be here in…' Mitchie glanced again. '…1 minute!' She peered at Caitlyn's laptop. 'Who killed you?'

'The nasty person with a gun.' Caitlyn pouted playfully. 'Now I have to start over.'

Mitchie laughed slightly. 'So, what do you have to do?' She said, bending over, her hair blocking her view of everything else.

'Ooh, I've played that game – I suck at it.' A person said from behind her mass of hair.

Mitchie knew that voice anywhere. She tucked the hair behind her ear and looked at Shane. 'Where have you been?'

'Jeez, we were stuck in traffic, _mom_.' He said, grinning.

Mitchie hit his arm playfully. 'You were supposed to be here ages ago!'

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug – she, a first, was slightly surprised, but didn't question it. Not many girls can say Shane Grey pulled _them _into a hug. 'I missed you.' His voice was slight, but she still heard him.

She pulled back. 'Me too.'

'So you wanna go for a boat ride later?' He grinned again.

'Sure.' She grinned back.

**8:45am**

'He ruined me…'

'But he just didn't like you…'

'What?!'

A gunshot and a scream…and everything went dark. 'Goodnight.' The first voice said.

_Wowza, that was eerie…poor little person died. Please Review, tell me what you think and who you think the gunman (or woman) is gonna be. And I probably won't be updating anything over Christmas…but you never know. Still, _**HAPPY CHRISTMAS XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday 16****th**** July 2009 9:20am**

'Greet me!' Dee La Duke stood on the stage, happier than she was last year.

'Hi Dee.' The crowd said lamely, not really sure what to make of her.

'Now, those who were here last year will know that when we greet someone, it's not like that. Now…_sing_!'

'_Hi Dee…_' The crowd sang, all suddenly making the interpretation of her as totally and utterly crazy.

Caitlyn glanced at Nate, who was slightly intimidated by being _in _a crowd, not _performing _to one. He was standing close between Shane and Jason, not really sure of what to say or do. However, his voice was strong and she heard him sing clearly – and she loved it.

**Wednesday 18****th**** July 2009 10:47pm**

'Nate, turn out the light.' Shane pulled his covers over him, squinting in the light.

Nate was sitting with his knees scrunched up against his chest, with his notebook leaning against his thighs, slowly but surely writing down lines and verses to a song. 'One moment.'

'You said that an hour ago!' Shane said, irritated. He looked at Jason enviously, who'd fallen asleep at 10:20.

'I know, but this is really good. I dunno; I just this have a feeling about it.' Nate said, shrugging and crossing out the last word to a verse.

'That's what you said about all those other lame songs they made us do. Look where that got us.' Shane said, pulling the covers right over his head.

Nate stared at the covered figure with sad eyes and shut off the light without another word and crawled on top of the bed, fully clothed. Shane peered out from underneath his makeshift cave and looked at the youngest of the three boys in the room questioningly. He bit his lip, knowing that he was slightly out of order. But he _was _right about those other songs, and he _wasn't _blaming him; he just didn't like the downward spiral of bad publicity that came from those darn songs the label made them do. Besides, he wasn't really one for apologising – Nate would be fine in the morning.

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 6:04am**

After last night, Nate wasn't really very keen on waking up at the same time as Shane. He thought he would take a walk round camp and find somewhere to play some guitar.

And as he walked out of the cabin, guitar on his back, he dropped his notebook in the bin next to the door.

**8:37am**

'Come on, Shane. We need to go find him before Welcome Jam. He'll want to be there.' Jason said, rocking his body back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

'I know, I know.' Shane said from the bathroom.

'I don't know what happened to him; what if he thought it was 9 o'clock, but was actually 6 or something.' Shane came out the bathroom and glared at Jason – a look that clearly read: _"You moron."_

Jason rolled his eyes innocently and walked out, gesturing for Shane to follow him. Shane did so, but something caught his eye. He bent down and reached into the woven bin – the only object in it was Nate's notebook. He bit his lip and flicked through the pages; the song that caught his eye was _A Little Bit Longer_. He knew Nate had diabetes, but wasn't really clued in – the song gave so much emotion into the condition. It was a small notebook so he tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans and sprinted after Jason.

**4:06pm**

'_Nate?' _

'Sh-Shane.' Nate coughed, choking on the blood that had settled in his mouth. 'I…I'm sorry.'

'_No…don't be sorry, Nate. I should be. I looked at your notebook – all the songs were amazing, especially the one for Beach Jam and our performance for Final Jam.' _

'Thanks.' Nate whispered. 'But I…I should have listened to you – and n-not kept on i-ignoring you and run…running away. I should have accept-accepted your apology.' Nate grimaced in pain.

'_No, Nate. I deserved to be ignored.' _

'But I could have prevented this.'

'_No-one could have prevented this, Nate, alright? This is no-one's fault.' _

**Ooh, ten minutes left of Christmas (:**

**Any more ideas on who the gunperson is? I'd love to know – it could influence who it is at the moment.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 4:07pm**

'No-one could have prevented this, Nate, alright? This is no-one's fault.' Shane said, into the phone. Tears were spilling down his cheeks at the thought of Nate blaming himself.

'You wanna bet?' Shane spun round to the masked figure standing behind him.

'What?' he said, in a meek voice. He absentmindedly slid his cell phone down, staring intently at the person before him; he covered Mitchie's wounded body with his own.

'Don't you see?' When Shane said nothing, the figure sighed. 'Who's been shot so far?'

'Mitchie, Nate, Uncle Brown…' Shane swallowed. 'You're out to get me?'

'Clever boy.'

'Then why not just shoot me?' Shane stood up to face this person, clearly angry. 'Why hurt all these innocent people who've never done anything to you?! What have _I _ever done to you?!'

'You ruined me.' The figure looked down at Mitchie and then walked off, not sparing a glance at anyone else.

Shane looked at Mitchie as well but knelt down and held her close. However, something stirred inside of him.

He knew who shot her.

**Tuesday 17****th**** July 2009 9:45am**

'Brown says you have to get up, Shane.' Nate said, shaking him while trying to brush his hair into shape. It proved more difficult than he recently assumed.

'5 more minutes…' Shane groaned and turned over.

Nate rolled his eyes. 'Well, if _you_ can get ready in 10 minutes, be my guest.' He muttered, grabbing the vase on the side table.

'Hey!' Shane yelled as cold water was poured over his head. Jason stood in the corner laughing while Nate stood over him triumphantly. 'Why does this keep happening to me?!' he said, shaking his hair like a wet dog.

'Our classes start in quarter of an hour. You haven't got enough time for breakfast; your class is hip-hop dance; Brown says hang the mattress out to dry before you leave. See you at lunch.' Nate gestured to Jason and they left Shane to glare at their backs.

**Monday 16****th**** July 2009 9:37am**

'I'm going back for seconds – your mom is the greatest cook.' Shane said, smiling at Mitchie after finishing his full-on fry-up. Connie had assumed that after travelling, many of the campers would want a filling breakfast – she was right.

Mitchie smiled and nodded, getting up and following. Jason had finished his plate ages ago and had wanted more but didn't want to sound rude – once he knew you could go for seconds, he was in his element and bounded off to greet the others.

Caitlyn looked up at Nate awkwardly. He was pushing his food round the plate, every so often placing a small forkful into his mouth. 'Don't you like it?' she said quietly – even though she'd barely touched her plate.

'Who, me?' Nate said, looking up. Caitlyn nodded. 'Oh, no, it's great. I'm just not hungry is all.'

'Yeah, me neither.' Caitlyn looked down, knowing her train of conversation had ended.

'So what music do you play then?' Nate said shyly.

Caitlyn looked up. 'Uh…you know, this and that. Mostly keyboard and guitar – music mixing. I sing a bit but not as much as Mitchie.'

'Oh.' Nate couldn't think of much else to say.

'So you play guitar?' Caitlyn said, knowing full well that he did.

'Yeah.' Nate laughed under his breath. 'What guitar do you play?'

'Acoustic.' Caitlyn swirled her drink round with her straw, leaning forward.

Nate pulled her plate out of the way. Caitlyn looked up questioningly. 'Your hair was about to go in the sauce.' He said, biting his lip.

'Oh.' Caitlyn giggled stupidly. 'My bad.'

Shane came back and sat down beside Nate. 'You could have told me you weren't going to eat that.'

'Sorry.' Nate said, pushing his own plate towards Shane.

Shane glanced between the two, knowing something was up. They couldn't have had a fight in the mere 2 minutes he was gone, could they? Unless…

Mitchie came back to the table, pulling Jason along with her. 'Hey guys.' Jason reluctantly sat on the other side of Nate. Mitchie sat in between Shane and Caitlyn.

'What's the matter?' Nate asked Jason quietly, seeing the tension between the two.

'She wouldn't let me get seconds.' Jason pouted.

'I would! He just planned on placing Vesuvius on his plate.' Mitchie laughed and Shane laughed too.

Nate grinned. 'You have got a huge appetite, Jase.'

'I don't!'

'You do!'

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Guys!' Shane interrupted them, shaking his head.

'Sorry.' They both said together.

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 1:37pm**

'So who wants to take to the stage then?' Brown Cesario said in his memorable British accent, grinning at his class of singers – including Mitchie and his nephew's band, who were actually participating in classes this year, not just teaching them.

'It's not really a stage, is it, Uncle Brown?' Shane said, gaining a laugh from the students in the class.

'Maybe not, but it is the front of the class, and it is performing in front of _you lot_.' More laughing. 'No-one? Well, I'll just have to pick someone.'

'No need.' Everyone looked up to see a masked figure behind Brown. He turned around and stepped back. The figure seemed to be staring straight at Shane. They pulled out a gun and everyone took a sharp breath.

'Oh my God.' Brown glanced at his class, wanting to just get them all out.

The figure cocked their head and pulled the trigger, not waiting around to see the consequences.

There was an eerie silence, everyone glancing around at each other to see who was hurt. Brown stepped back and looked around at Shane, before collapsing to the ground. Shane's eyes widened and he pushed his chair back. 'Uncle Brown!' he yelled, pushing past people to get to his unconscious uncle. 'Uncle Brown! Wake up! Uncle Brown!' The tears spilling down his cheeks made Mitchie's heart break and she ran to him, kneeling next to him.

Nate and Jason just sat there, gulping. Nate got up first, kneeling on the other side of Shane and wrapping an arm round him. Jason followed and also hugged him. Even he knew that this was not the time to be funny. 'Uncle Brown…please…please wake up.' Some inconsiderate soul took a photo and the flash made Shane's eyes blur up even more. 'P-Please Uncle Brown…' Shane had a hand over his mouth, not wanting to hear the heart-splitting cries erupting from his mouth – they scared him. 'U-Uncle Brown…'

**Before anyone says anything, I'm not doing this because he's BRITISH. Some random guy PM'd me saying "Don't kill Brown – he's British. Don't be so American!" Dude, I'm English. Why would I want to kill my own country's people? Why would I want to kill **_**anyone**_**? Jeez. **

**Plus, IT'S UP TO YOU WHETHER BROWN DIES or not. Read, review, and tell me whether he should die or not. And who should die actually because I'm not really sure who to kill off. **

**Next instalment coming soon! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 6:04am**

After last night, Nate wasn't really very keen on waking up at the same time as Shane. He thought he would take a walk round camp and find somewhere to play some guitar.

And as he walked out of the cabin, guitar on his back, he dropped his notebook in the bin next to the door.

He wouldn't need it anyway: Shane didn't think they were any good; Jason was too birdhouse-happy to care; the label hated everything he came up with. Why should he even try?

Sure, he loved to write – but if nobody cared, what was the point of it? Why should he even want to write songs if no-one appreciated his work? _Was he just being a moron?_

He found a spot next to the lake and brought his guitar out – he reached into his back pocket for his notebook, before realising it wasn't there.

He didn't need it. He didn't need anything – or _anyone _for that matter. He could survive without anyone. Come on, he'd only known Shane and Jason for…okay, so he'd known them a long time.

But still. He didn't need anyone.

He started to strum a few chords – somehow they worked. He fancied making up a song; did he really _need_ a motive?

**2:56pm**

'Nate.' Shane said as the youngest member of the band walked past him.

Nate looked down but turned towards him. 'Yes?'

'Why did you comfort me in there? Why…why didn't you just let me stay there and cry over him?'

An ambulance had taken Brown to hospital an hour before – but the injury was too critical for anyone to go with him. The police had searched the area and put up tape around the crime scene – but after no motive, they decided to sit back and wait.

Nate looked up ever so slightly to stare at Shane for a second or two. 'I…I didn't know what I was doing.'

Shane sighed silently. 'So you still haven't forgiven me?' he gulped, knowing the answer.

'It was instinct, I guess. It doesn't change anything between us.' Nate started to walk away, and Shane grabbed his arm.

Nate stopped. 'How can you say that?' Shane pointed at Nate's damp shoulder. 'Those are my tears! How can you comfort me and let me cry on you and then just walk away like nothing happened? My uncle could be dead right now – and it still wouldn't change anything between us?! Is that what you're saying?!' Shane's tears started up again and he let go of Nate's arm. 'Is that what you're saying?' he repeated softly.

Nate's heart almost stopped at Shane's voice at that sentence, but he composed himself and looked Shane straight in the eye. 'That's exactly what I'm saying.' He said, walking away.

**Okay, so I know it was VERY short – but I thought that mean note would be a lovely place to end that chapter. **

**I think I need to clear things up a little bit:**

**-Someone has to die – whether it be the gunman/gunwoman or a character being shot.**

**-I'm deliberately switching between scenes to puzzle people (and myself unfortunately) – I'm not just getting confused about what time it is.**

**-This story is going to be about 10 chapters, I think – because if it goes any longer, I'm going to end up with white hair and a complex. **

**-I know Nate seems a little mean at the moment, but I kind of came across a bump in the road whilst writing this chapter, realising that Nate was being nice to Shane in between arguing with him and getting shot. Yeah, slight problem.**

**-Who loves High School Musical?! Because I know I do, and I have this sequel for Leaving Me planned. However, I put a poll on my page so that people could vote on what to happen in the story and NO ONE voted. Well, except me (cue "awww"). PLEASE VOTE.**

**And to end my little 5-point rampage (which I think may have been longer than the chapter itself), I love reviews; just saying. I mean, a little review is all I ask for. I'm not pressuring you or anything – you don't have to review if you don't want to, but I'll be very sad if you don't. Yeah, just mentioning it – in passing, if you will. Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday 19****th**** July 2009 4:21pm**

'Jason!' Shane had Mitchie in his arms bridal-style when he ran over to his band mate with tears running down his face.

'Oh my God, Shane; is Mitchie alright?' Jason said, standing up from his leaning position against the outside of the mess hall.

'N-no…not really; she's…she's loosing blood quickly…she needs a hospital.' Shane looked down at Mitchie. 'Jase…I think…I think I love her.'

Jason smiled at his band mate. 'I'm glad you finally realised. I'm kind of sorry that it took this though.'

'Me too…' Shane's glassy eyes flickered. 'I called the police and an ambulance but nothing's come yet.'

'I was going to – but I've run out of battery on my cell.' Jason seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Shane.

'Jase…where's Nate?' Shane said, suddenly realising Connect 3 was Connect 2 at that moment.

'He's in there. He fell unconscious about 10 minutes ago, and I can't wake him up. So I thought I'd wait for you out here.'

'So you just left him there?' Shane said, looking at Jason in disbelief.

'No! What do you think I am? Caitlyn's with him.' Jason said, pointing towards the door of the mess hall.

'Can I go see him?' Shane didn't exactly know why he was asking Jason's permission, but he was anyway.

Jason nodded, and Shane walked into the mess hall, laying Mitchie on one of the tables. He kissed her hand and walked over to Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked up at him with tired and sad eyes and then looked over to see her best friend covered in blood. Her eyes widened, and she got up slowly without a word to go see her. Shane's hands and face were covered in blood too, but it wasn't his own. It was soon to be added to as well, since he ran his hand over Nate's arm and the new blood printed on the dry blood. He knelt on one of the chairs and stared at Nate, begging the tears in his eyes not to fall. He took Nate's bloody hand in his own, and suddenly couldn't stop all the tears coming at once. The only thing assuring him that his best friend wasn't dead was the slight rising and falling of his chest.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash as the window smashed. Shane got up, and shielded Nate's body with his own, feeling the tiny shards of glass hit his back. He turned back round to see the same figure that had shot everyone else, with their gun pointed at the, now smashed, window. He knew who it was.

They cocked the gun again and aimed it at Jason. Caitlyn noted the look of pure fear on both boys' faces. She looked at Mitchie and Nate and smiled. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

She walked forward. 'Hey!'

The figure looked at her with their head raised slightly.

'Don't shoot him – shoot me.' Caitlyn said.

'No, Caitlyn!' Shane and Jason yelled together.

She ignored them, inching closer to both the gunman and Jason. 'Shoot me.'

The figure shook their head pityingly and shot at Jason.

'Jason!' Shane yelled, covering his eyes.

There was no scream, no shout of pure agony. Shane frowned and pulled his fingers away from his eyes. 'Jason?'

The figure stepped back almost in realisation at what they'd done. Shane ran over, but instead of his band mate on the floor, there was Caitlyn Gellar. The figure dropped the gun and stepped back once more, falling over on the dry ground. Shane knelt beside the girl on the floor – as did Jason.

'Caitlyn?'

'Shane…' Caitlyn coughed. 'Tell…tell Nate I loved him. And tell Mitchie she was the most am…amazing person ever. And to keep…to keep singing.' The bullet hole was right over her heart – Shane knew she had no chance.

'Cait, why did you do that?' Jason said, the tears falling.

'I…Nate wouldn't want you…dead. You two… you're everything to him. He would…he'd fall apart if you d-died. I can't let that happen…' she said, her eyelids drooping. 'I'm going to live with my mom; I'll be fine.'

Shane smiled at her through his tears. 'Thanks, Cait. For everything.' After all, without her, he wouldn't have found out who the girl with the voice was.

'It's cool.' Caitlyn said, smiling. With that, her eyelids dropped and her whole body relaxed. Jason hugged her lifeless body to his, rocking back and forth.

Shane looked up from behind his bangs at the killer. They were still on the ground, but when they saw the look of hatred Shane had on his face, they got up and started to run. Shane got up as well and reached down to grab the gun on the ground. 'Hey Tess!'

She turned and he shot, watching her fall onto the floor.

**Monday 16th July 2009 8:58am**

'So…how's your family?' Mitchie said, trying to find conversation in the midst of her anxiousness about Shane's no-show.

'Well…' Caitlyn looked down. '…not good, actually…'

Mitchie's thoughts about Shane disappeared in an instant. 'What do you mean?'

'My dad and brother are fine…' Caitlyn looked down, shutting her laptop.

Mitchie swallowed the lump in her throat. 'What about your mom?'

Caitlyn looked up at Mitchie with tear-filled eyes. 'I…' she looked down again.

Mitchie knelt in front of her. 'Cait, what's wrong with your mom?'

'She…' Caitlyn looked up at her again. 'She's dead, Mitch. She died in November.'

Mitchie was taken aback by that. 'Oh my God, Cait. I am so sorry.' She reached forward and let Caitlyn cry into her shoulder. 'How…?'

'Cancer. She only had it for about a month. It spread too quickly…' Caitlyn lifted her head and wiped at her face. 'But, that was ages ago. I'm fine now – well, except when I have to relive it.'

Mitchie frowned. 'Alright then…'

Caitlyn smiled and opened her laptop again to play her game. Mitchie sat on the table next to her, not pushing her to say anything she didn't want to. However, she knew Caitlyn wasn't as fine as she made out she was.

**Thursday 19****th**** July 3:08pm**

'Shane, wait up!' Mitchie ran up to him.

'What?!' Shane looked back at her.

'Nate didn't mean what he said, you know. He was just angry.' Mitchie said, smiling.

'This is the worst time to be angry at someone though! What if one of us were to get shot or something? Everything we know right now, Mitchie, will disappear – just like that!'

As he added emphasis to "that", a gunshot rang out and she jerked.

Looking down at the blood spreading through the material, she whispered, 'Shane…'

'What was that?' Shane said, even though he knew perfectly well what the sound was.

'I…' she dropped and he opened his arms to catch her, bringing her down to the ground.

'Mitchie…' he brought his hand away from her back, shaking at the sight of the blood on his hands and the sickening smell of it. 'Oh God…'

'Sh…Shane…'

'I know, I know. You're okay, you're gonna be okay, you have to be…' Shane started to feel the tears coming down his cheeks. He wiped at them, momentarily forgetting the blood on his hands. '…Just hold on…'

**Oh bless. Next update coming soon! **


	7. URGENT MUST READ

**Hey guys :)**

Okay, so, earlier this year, part of one of my stories was stolen by another user. I have complained multiple times, and nothing's been done about it – so my faith has really been lost on this site.

I am so sorry – but as compensation, this story will be continued on a different site. :)

Go to: **www . jonas brothers fanfiction archive . com** (without the spaces)

Type into the **Search** bar "**Ultimate Revenge**" and it should come up. It's written **by PeaceLoveJonas13** :) (that's me, obv.) There's only one chapter up right now – but there will be more coming soon.

Once again, I am **so so so so so sorry** that I can't finish it on this site – but feel free to check it out (and the other stories!) on JBFA. :)

Peace, Love, Jonas,

Cassie **xo  
**

P.S. A big thanks goes out to all my reviewers on this site – you've all been wonderful! **I love you!** And also to **utmy123 **for reminding of this story! :)


End file.
